Off-path admission control signaling is a method for providing signaling flow in an IP Television (IPTV) network via a different path from the video data path. In some situations, cable television subscribers may wish to order a network provided asset, such as a video on demand (VoD) program. The VoD program may be requested and/or provided over a subscriber's home network, but for many home networks, only a single public IP address may be exposed, such as by a firewall or gateway router providing a network address translation (NAT) service. This can cause problems in an Integrated Service (IntServ) system which implements the Quality of Service (QoS) on a per flow basis, where the flow is identified with classifiers such as source address, destination address and port numbers. In such as a system, the IPTV network may need to know the details of an associated control classifier in order to reserve sufficient bandwidth to the destination address and port, but the destination address and port may not be known until the classifier is set up and the bandwidth is known to be available.